Scarface: Alternate Ending
by Scarface89
Summary: The ending of "Scarface" retold. ONE SHOT.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own "Scarface" or any of the characters. 

****

Author's Note: This is the ending that should have happened. This is a ONE SHOT.

****

Scarface:

**__**

The Road Less Traveled…

I clicked the trigger and the door exploded into pieces, I walk out firing. 

You Want To Play Huh? You Like That? You wants more? GO! AAHHH

I looked down and shot the exploded bodies. 

I turned to my left and shot men running up the stairs. I looked to my right and shot all the men running up the stairs there and took a bullet in the arm. I stood there and slammed a new clip into my rifle. I stood up and saw the view of my mansion. I fired at a Colombian running towards me. He hid behind a statue and he peaked out and I pumped lead into him. He slowly fell down and knocked the statue over. I swung to my left and shot men coming in from the door. My gun was not firing so I tried to reload it. I took a bullet to the chest and got knocked down. They were firing at me so much I pulled a dead body over me to protect myself. I tried to reload the gun but the clip wouldn't fit into the socket. Finally I got it to fit and reloaded a new grenade into the pipe. I found a little UZI next to me so I picked it up. I slung the body off me and jumped up and fired with the UZI at the door then when it emptied I took my rifle and shot a bomb at the door and every thing got quiet. I sat there and looked through the smoke and saw a man jumping out and dived for a little statue and fired on me. I shot his area and he ducked. All the sudden about 50 Colombian's popped out and started shooting me. I was getting shot and I dropped my gun to the bottom floor. 

Come on! Come on! You think you can take me with bullets? Huh? I can take your fucking bullets! Imp Tony Montana! You Fuck With ME you FUCKING With the BEST you mother fuckers! 

All the sudden they stopped shooting at me and I felt two big barrels at my back. 

I turned around and there was Sosa's best hitter. He shot me and I fell on my knees. Blood was dripping out of my mouth. I knew I was done for. He pointed the barrel at my head. I fell down before he could shoot me. He started to walk away and a found a little pistol. I pulled back the hammer and pulled the trigger to his head. He turned around and showed me the big hole in his face. He fell down and dropped his gun. They started shooting at me again.

I slowly crawled back to my office. I saw Gina lying there on the floor. She was beautiful…and gone…

Gina…

Gina…

I went to my desk and crawled up in my chair. I wiped my mouth with a tissue off of all the blood. I dived into the cocaine and wiped my face again. I saw a Colombian peak at my door. He was at the wall and I shot through the wall. I saw blood and heard a body fall down. I got up and slowly walked to the door. My $1500 suit was dripping with blood. I was leaning on the wall to catch my breath. It hurt so much to breath with shotgun pellets in my lung and ribs. I got a grenade and a rifle again. I stepped out to the stairway and no one was there. I walked down the stairs and saw my Rolls Royce sitting there. The door was still open from when I came back from Manny's house. I slowly got in my porches' and got the keys, put it in the ignition and turned the key. I shifted into gear and drove down the long driveway. I used my remote to open the gates. I drove out to the street and turned left. I saw men running down the street getting into a big truck going towards the airport. They were the Colombians. I switched my fog lights on and followed them to the plane. I was bleeding so much I was dizzy. I didn't have much time left. They finally stopped and were running to a jet plane. I raced down the airport run way and faced the pane. I gunned it and we were playing chicken. I pointed my rifle at the plane and fired a grenade. I shot the plane and the nose was completely gone. The night sky lit up because the explosion. I shifted to 6th gear and slammed on the gas. An explosion jacked the plane up and I missed the plane. I was fading in and out of death or sleep or whatever. The plane stopped at the end of the runway. Some men were running out of the plane. Most was dead but left few alive. I faced towards them and hit the gas. My car is super silent and I turned the lights off. I pointed the gun at them and fired at the last moment and saw the body hit my car and left blood all over my windshield. The bullet holes in the windshield let the blood drip into my car. I did a 180 and fired my gun again. I got out and took aim at the last two men. I shot one in the leg and made him trip. I shot the other in the leg also. They were side bye side. 

Where's Sosa?

One of them slung out a gun and shot me in the shoulder. I emptied my full clip into him and nothing was left of his face and chest. The other saw I was out of ammo and pulled his UZI out. I pulled my 45. Out and blasted him before he got a shot off. My crippled self limped back to my car and drove back to the mansion. Police was everywhere so I just kept going straight. Finally I blacked out. 

When I woke up I found myself hanging out my car door and a light pole was destroyed. The car was wrecked. About all my blood was gone. I doped to my knees and fell on the hot rocky cement. Blood formed a big circle around me. And I saw the clouds forming a cross. And then I blacked out and bled to death on a hot Miami road next to a wrecked bloody porches.

I wanted to come to America...I loved it…

It was the road less traveled…


End file.
